Sharpies
by hope for eternity
Summary: Some of the times he didn't tell her and when he finally did. Channy fluff. In canon. Dedicated to MrB.o.B1990 and anyone who's struggling with boy problems :D


**A/N Hi. Yeah. It's me. I'm not dead. And no. I'm not updating DIKY. Yet. I'm just in a crappy mood because I've reached the official age for boy problems and I feel like crap. So, prepare for a lot of fluffy, short fics which are designed to male me feel better! I've had tons of ideas, haha. This is the first of a few clouding my head.**

**Dedicated to the AMAZING MrB.o.B1990 for being an AWESOME friend and sitting tweeting me for hours while I whined, and sending me an innumerable amount of quote tweets that made me feel like a diamond. And for telling me not to worry. And for being a generally amazing bestie/ FF-brother/PM confidant and overall COOL. I love ya man!**

Sharpies

They were saying goodnight.

He was fighting those three words off his tongue. He hadn't said them yet.

Because she hadn't.

And he was afraid.

And it was too soon.

They'd only been going out for three months. Their parents approved, their casts were building some level of tolerance, and he freaking _loved her_.

That didn't mean he could say it though.

"Sonny, I..." He trailed off as she met his eyes expectantly, her chocolate eyes full of curiosity.

"Yes?" She asked, her beautiful voice tinted with anticipation. His eyes fell to the ground.

"Never mind." A shadow passed through her eyes for a split second before she brushed it off.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek, and she went inside.

_Darn it._

*S*H*A*R*P*I*E*S*

They were sitting in the car. Holding hands, staring up at the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She sighed dreamily.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied, grinning as the shy blush spread over her cheeks. He'd been getting better and better at this whole relationship thing. He knew she felt insecure, especially when they fought. He made it a personal, private mission to give her a few compliments wherever, whenever. He didn't fail to notice the blush and the pure happiness in her eyes when he did. Even when they were hurled quickly and outright clumsy, she still blushed and sometimes giggled.

The feeling in his gut when she did that was one of wonderment, of longing, and most of all; of love.

Sadly, though, when he realized this, when he wanted and had the courage to tell her, was when his brain-mouth filter/connection failed and he ended up with an embarrassing word vomit or an awkward, heavy silence in which his girlfriend expected him to say something.

He didn't.

But now...

"Sonny... I..." Her brown eyes meet his again and he can, as usual, feel himself getting lost and his thoughts started to choke, in a good way, not like in that song.

"Yes?" Her voice made his already hazy thoughts spin even faster, and his train of thought was now officially off course.

"Hi." He said simply. Okay- maybe not off course. More like completely knocked off track, forever. However, even his slight word vomit was rewarded as she let out a stream of giggles, and leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hello."

*S*H*A*R*P*I*E*S*

They were sitting on the couch. And they were on a date.

Technically.

But not really, because her mom was in the next room and kept peering around the corner to give him the evil eye in a way that made him really uncomfortable. What was she expecting him to do, anyways?

Oh, and it also didn't feel exactly like a date, because his date in question, happened to be holding a math paper in her hand and wearing a frown on her face.

"Sonny? Shortstack, do you need help with that, sweetheart?" He had no idea how or why he'd put two endearments into a one sentence, but his girlfriend either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Ugh. Maybe. Hang on." After approximately three minutes of pure silence, apart from Sonny's pen scratching her geometry page, Chad felt ready to explode.

"Sonshine!" He said, waving his hand in front of her face. She mumbled something unintelligible as her pen blotted a dark mark (**haha) **on the page. Frustrated, he yanked the page out of her hand.

"Pen." He demanded, holding his hand out. She put it in his waiting hand, sighing. He filled in the sheet quickly, showing 'her' working out as her bitter-faced teacher had requested.

"There." He handed the sheet and pen back to her, feeling rather pleased with himself. "Any other homework?" He asked, a little warily. She nodded, chewing on her lip. He sighed but didn't complain as she pulled a sheet from her bag. She set it on her knee and his eyebrows shot up.

"Colouring? Really, Sonny, really?" His girlfriend sighed heavily, blowing a strand of black hair out of her eyes.

"Apparently it's 'therapeutic'," Sonny rolled her eyes, over-exaggerating air quotes as she spoke. "I swear, Miss Bitterman hates me now I'm in a happy relationship." That pulled a huge smile across his face. "She's in another rocky relationship. Apparently this guy's even worse than Hank. And she was whining because she's been sent to some shrink because of her relationship failures." She snorted, flipping her hair in a rare display of contempt. Again, a happy smile flashed across his face at her sharing with him a side he knew was rarely put on display. She felt secure enough with him now to rant and whine and generally act less than her perfect image. "And because _I'm_ in a happy relationship, unlike Tawni, who's too much of a princess to commit, Nico, who's too suave to hold onto a girlfriend for more than five minutes, Grady who's head is too much in the clouds to notice girl's throwing themselves at him, and Zora who's too young to be in a real relationship, she takes it out on _me_ and gives me crap loads of homework!" She complained. Unable to stop himself, despite the fact she was in mid-rant and a little mad, he kissed her. Twice she had called what they had a 'happy relationship,' and then a _real_ relationship. And that filled him up with an emotion that made him want to kiss her all day long and only break off long enough to breath and to tell the world she was _his_ and even more so, he was _hers_. Something which he found hard to believe, and incredibly precious. He could have listened to her rant forever, but kissing her had seemed such an irresistible idea, and the fact that she kissed him back before pulling away proved that it had also been a _good_ idea.

She blushed and started stuttering as her mom crashed into the room, a suspicious look on her face.

"Lack of talking... I wonder what you were doing?" Connie mused and Chad went red as well, although they were hardly behaving inappropriately. Smirking at her daughter and her boyfriend, she started to walk towards the door.

"I'm going out... Behave yourselves." She closed the door behind her, leaving them to blush to themselves.

"Sooo... art therapy homework from the bitter harpy." Chad said brightly.

"Uh... yeah. Just let me get some things to colour in with." She danced off to her room, making his thoughts spin as usual. She was just so _beautiful_. After a minute or two, she skipped, (yes, _skipped_) back into the room, holding a huge unopened packed of Sharpies. As she dumped them unceremoniously into my lap, I found that they appeared to be in every conceivable colour. Including white. He raised an eyebrow, fingering the white pen. Sonny nudged him playfully.

"Hey, did you know there are eighty shades of white?" He laughed with her, as she ripped open the packet and Sharpie pens spilled everywhere. She pretended they hadn't fallen as she began to colour in the heart at the centre of the picture. After scooping the pens that were within reach into his hand and back onto the couch, he helped her colour. After a while, though, he got bored. And he just watched her, feeling his heart beat and thrum with love, while she hummed and stuck her tongue out in concentration. Inspired, he grabbed one of the pens, incidentally a bright red colour.

"Chad!" His girlfriend shrieked when he started to write on her arm.

"What?" He asked innocently. He laughed at her face. "I'm giving you a tattoo." He said mock-seriously. She rolled her eyes and went back to her colouring. He started to write on her arm again, satisfied as she ignored and let him.

When her picture was finally completely coloured (it was specified in her instructions there was to be _no_ white showing) both her arms and some of her hands were covered in writing. Before she had a chance to examine them, however, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Mmhm. Yeah. I'm at m'lady's... Oh, c'mon, seriously? But I'm- Oh, fine. I'll see in a few. Yeah, love you too, Mom." She giggled at the one-side of the conversation she heard. He gave her a mock-glare as he hung up.

"What are you laughing at, huh?" He said seriously, then started tickling her.

"Chad!" She giggled. He kissed her gently before releasing her.

"See ya later, Shortstack." He winked at her, before leaving smoothly.

*S*H*A*R*P*I*E*S

"Sonny, what the heck is on your arms, dear?" Connie asked, as her daughter stood up, having finished her dinner. She glanced down at her recently rolled up sleeves, and laughed as she saw the writing still decorating her arms. She'd forgotten about it as her mom had come home, causing her to hurriedly roll down her sleeves in an attempt not to get yelled at.

"Oh... I'll go wash it off." She said, scurrying into her room. Studying the writing carefully, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

...

_Ich lieb dich._

Ek is lief vir jou.

_Et vull._

Volim te.

_Jeg elsker dig._

Ik hou van je.

_Mahal kita._

Rakastan sinua.

_Je t'aime._

Eu te amo.

_Mwen renmen ou._

Szeretlek.

_Ég elska þig._

Aku mencintaimu.

_Is breá liom__tú._

Ti amo.

_Te amo._

Jeg elsker deg.

_Eu te iubesc._

Milujem ťa.

_Ljubim te__._

Jag älskar dig.

_tôi __yêu__bạn__._

i dy garu di.

...

She pulled up a language translation site on her laptop, typing the first in. Then the second. The third. On, and on, and on. Her eyes widened until they felt like they might just fall out of her head.

_I love you_.

Each and every result, that's what came up.

Every stinkin' time.

(it also told her what languages they were- the list included Vietnamese, Hungarian, Afrikaans and Indonesian.)

Finally, she twisted her arm to see the words in the most hard to see places on her arm. She had to use an elaborate mirror set up to reach them, but-

Yep.

_I love you. Sonny, I LOVE YOU. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you._

_There. I said it._

_And yes. That's what EVERYTHING on your arms means._

_Because..._

_I love you. 'Nuff said._

Tears spilled down her cheeks. Numbly, she reached for her phone with one hand, pulling up a pronunciation instructor as she dialled.

"Hello?" His voice shook, just a little.

"Chad. Ek is lief vir jou, et vull, volim te, jeg elsker dig, ik hou van je..."

**A/N Awwwwh. Wasn;t that cute? Did y'all love it? I DID. It was so much fun to write, even if it DID take a ridiculous amount of time. *eye roll***

**Review! Cos reviews are LOVE! Just like this fic was! (to me, anyways)**

**Hannah xoxoxox**


End file.
